


Mirage

by Scorpius_Kamelot



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mirage by Lindsey Sterling, locker room shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 15:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16746265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scorpius_Kamelot/pseuds/Scorpius_Kamelot
Summary: Yuri would never forget Viktor's words: surprise the audience.But can he continue to surprise Viktor by invoking the magic of a musical mirage?





	Mirage

‘Surprise the audience.’

It was Nikiforov’s entire philosophy. Leave them guessing, waiting on the edge of their seats. Elicit the gasp of amazement when he would do something they least expected. It was a lesson he had ingrained in Yuri during all their time on the ice together. A lesson that the young man had taken to heart and not only wielded against the audience and judges of competitions, but also against his coach and beloved. Yuri could keep Viktor guessing and that was something he never wanted to lose. He wanted to remain interesting to a man who could have anyone he wanted. So, by the light of his laptop, Yuri Katsuki researched. 

_“I want his attention.. Undivided. Nothing in that gaze but me.”_ Yuri frowned. He wanted those eyes on him. Wanted to make Viktor’s throat run dry at the way he would move himself across the ice. He wanted to capture the inspiration and grace of the Eros performance that once brought them together but this time, he would understand it in the sense it was meant to be. Yuri would wield his body as a weapon to bring Viktor to his knees. Get him aching and make his fingers tremble. Yuri swallowed hard. Damn. Just the thought was getting him excited. Breathe, Katsuki, don’t go running to him yet. 

Player-created playlists on music websites could be a wealth of treasure for someone looking to create a mood. The tastes of hundreds of thousands of people all crammed together with music from all over the globe. Yuri knew the mood he wanted to set, now he just had to find it. Something.. Seductive. Exotic. Something to remind Viktor of what it was he had in his hands. A treasure from a far-off land that he couldn’t take his eyes off of, that he craved to embrace and savor. Embody the femme fatale once again. Tempt him in a way Viktor would go mad for. 

Then he heard it. A violin, electric beats and Indian rhythmic influences. He closed his eyes and leaned back. A slow beginning: the violin introducing the dancer clothed in sheer red silks. Her eyes are voluminous, their depth bottomless, and invite the king’s gaze in to marvel at her beauty. She spreads out her arms and does a little spin in fluid elegance. Her hips roll, a ripple across her body as legs nock into place. Then she smiles. The drums take over now and guide her steps and hips. She sways and bends with the violin’s bow over the strings drawing out long, purposeful melodies. Their legs twirl into place, Yuri becoming the dancer as king Nikiforov’s gape follows. The Indian words chimed over the beat. Do you see us, great king? Do you see this tease before you?

It pauses and Yuri catches his breath through the abrupt slowing of the rhythm. That single violin’s song and the taunting background hums as his hands run over his torso, gripping his ass and arching his back to flaunt himself. His arms embracing, tracing, caressing as he’s just before Viktor’s eyes and yet completely out of reach. The mirage of a desperate man. The only drink that can quench his dry throat of thirst. The beat snaps back to life and so to does Yuri begin to glide. Leaping, spinning with a shimmering grace like the jewels on the dancer’s skin ringing with every movement of her body. Three strong beats. A sequence. Snap his hips, throw back his head. Make Viktor think of those moments he strikes perfection. Deep. Full-bodied. The gasps they draw from Yuri’s lips.

Are you watching me yet? The words tease again. Little spins and stepping before twirling back into the main rhythm of the music. Letting it flow through his body, exploding out in his desire to be desired. Another long sequence of seduction: bending, swaying, rolling his hips and teasing his lips, gliding his tongue up the length of a finger. He could hear Viktor’s breath in his ears already. Hot, hungry, desperate to hold more and more of Yuri in his arms. Coming into the conclusion as the beats fade and the violin is left once more for the dancer in her final display. Long groaning notes of the violin as they sidle up to the side of the king and finally allow his famished hands to touch. Spinning into the arms of the king and wrapping her own around him, eyes locking as her leg raises to be cupped by his hand. 

A bead of sweat dripped from Yuri’s brow.

It was perfect.

+  
-  
+

The text from Yuri was exciting, albeit cryptic. His partner and pupil had insisted on not practicing together for the last few days. Viktor was happy to let Yuri have his privacy but nervous butterflies still turned in his stomach. He worried for Yuri, knowing the other could also be shy about sharing things with him even now. So when he got the message, Viktor was happy to kiss Makkachin on top of the head, let the pup back into the house, and make his way to the hot spring rink. There was no one present which in itself was odd but since they had become more of a couple there were times the family gave them moments of space if nothing of business was going on. 

“Yuri!” He cooed when he saw the shape of the other leaning against the entrance to the ice. Then Viktor paused. Something was.. Different. Yuri’s hair slicked back and the tight costume. “Ah.. when you.. Said you had something to show me.. It was this?”

“Only the beginning.” Yuri hummed. As Viktor came forward and shed his coat, Yuri seized him by the collar. Their breath melted together as he stole a hungry kiss, almost knocking the Russian off his feet.

“Y-Yuri..!”

“I want your eyes on me again.” Not a question. Not a request. A command. 

“T-They are..” Viktor stammered, caught off guard by this bold show. 

“I’ll make sure they stay there.”

Viktor stood at the wall as the violin began to drone up and into its high croon. Yuri there in the center with the lights upon him, hand reaching out before curling in over his shoulders and tracing over his chest. Viktor watched with interest as those fingers stroked out every inch of the body he knew so well. Down his stomach and back up before they could get too far to trace over his lips and reach back out to guide his feet as they began to glide. Slowly stroking across the ice, expressive and moving. A voice rang like chimes. Viktor felt his breath hitch as he grew close. _That grin._

Instantly the music burst out and Yuri’s movement shifted. Long, languid movements ending in a simple jump. Yuri was not out to impress tonight. He was here to be marveled. For Viktor to gaze on him in awe, dumbstruck. He gasped when the music slowed again and a long leg reached out and upward. God he was so _flexible_ and that tight suit left so very little to the imagination. Viktor swallowed hard, his throat dry, heart pulsing with excite. Yuri was dancing in a way that was positively divine. Graceful and yet filthy in a way he would never move on the ice in public. The way his hips rolled and bounced, spreading his legs and sweeping up into spins. Acrobatic stretches flaunting the length of his limbs when the beats would slow and dropping his hips into erotic rolls when it would thrum harder. 

“Fuck..” It was the only word Viktor’s mind could find. His fingers twisted in the fabric of his jeans. God he wanted that man. He wanted Yuri _now_ and yet the devillish dancer would not be had until he was ready to be. There had never been anyone who quickened his pulse like this, least of all while on a spread of ice. Yuri was smiling, too. The man was enjoying himself. He knew he had Viktor held in rapture. Completely at his mercy, the scratch of his blades on the ice lost to the hot racing of Viktor’s heart in his ears. His touch was so subtle, pale fingers gripping the edge wall and he flushed when his hips pressed to it next. 

The high whine of the violin’s notes a prelude the conclusion of his tease. Spinning in slow circles low to the ground until he stretched up to his full height and slowly brought himself to the edge, panting mere centimeters away. Glistening with sweat, Yuri was a sight to behold and now there was no more distance between them. Viktor seized his neck, lips crushing together as he stole the air from Yuri’s lungs. Refusing to let him have so much as a breath that didn’t have his scent and taste on its edge. 

_“Yuri..”_ A growl. Low and thick with lust. His lips sank into pale flesh, burning into Yuri’s neck. The smaller man gasped, grinning even as his lover mauled him with desperate affections. Viktor was shaking. Desperate and wanton for _him._

“F-Fuck.. You really can’t wait, can you?”

“Was that not your intention?” Viktor shot back, groping him firmly. Yuri groaned, the shudder going right through him.

“I-It was.. God I love when you get like this..!”

“Then get them off.”

Viktor gave him only the room necessary to shed his skates there on the floor before dragging him the brief distance to the locker room. Hands gripped his shoulders, metal ringing out as Yuri’s back collided hard with the lockers. Viktor’s lips were on him again and he returned in earnest, legs parted to welcome his lover between them. Viktor was already aroused, rocking against Yuri as if there was nothing between them.  
“I’m going to grind you dry…” Viktor nipped his ear, his voice shaking. “You drive me wild, you know that?”

“I do..” Yuri nodded, tipping his head back and gripping the Russian’s ass to pull him closer. Get the friction just right, the grind of his cock against Yuri’s own. “V-Viktor..”

“My queen.. My goddess..” He lifted up Yuri’s legs and urged them around his waist, kissing him over and over. “I am.. B-blessed to know you like this. To have your favor so deeply..”

Yuri was silenced but for the broken whimpers and soft gasps. Nails buried into Viktor’s shoulders, gripping the other man for dear life as his toes curled and flexed in the ripples of pleasure along his legs. Aching from the performance but not near so much as the burn in his pelvis. The need for Viktor. His head fell back dizzied, lifting his hips obedient to the nudge of Viktor’s hand. A slick finger pressed in against the tight hole and he nearly came just from the teasing, his grip on Viktor increasing until his knuckles went white. 

“That’s it Yuri… oh you’re wound so tight!” His hips gave a hard stroke as his finger breached the tip and Yuri nearly lost it right there. Squirming against his beloved it took only a few more moments of being tossed between his finger and the crushing rut of Viktor’s hips to break him. Yuri gasped in delighted laughter, letting the frenzy take his body completely. Bucking and thrashing against Viktor his entire body pulsed with the grip of release. A bite on his shoulder told him Viktor was just as enthralled, hard groans muffled against his shirt. The world stood still in that moment, both men lost in the bliss of one another.  
Carefully, Viktor took the first step back on wobbling legs and eased them both to the floor. He rested back against the bench and swept sweaty silver from his face, grinning over at the heap of Yuri panting against the floor. Viktor surveyed the two of them a moment before flashing one of those trademark smiles.

“As magic as you are.. I am glad this is no mere mirage.”

Yuri blushed. “Yeah.. m-me too..” Finding strength back in his muscle Yuri lifted himself upright and against the lockers. He didn’t look away as Viktor took his hand and kissed it gently. 

“Guess we should get moving, huh?”  
“Yeah..”

There was not a doubt in Yuri’s mind, in that moment.

Not a doubt at all he would find new ways to surprise Viktor after all.


End file.
